Drunken Romance
by xXdemolitionloverXx
Summary: Andy Biersack decides to visit his good friend, Danny Worsnop...


.:Danny's POV:.

"Hey Danny." I heard Andy's voice before I saw him. I turned around to see Andy Beirsack, lead singer of Black Veil Brides and my latest obsession. I smiled. Ever sice I'd met him at Warped Tour 8 months before, the main thought in my head was kissing those perfect lips of his.

"Ello, mate." I said. I quickly gave him a hug and picked up one of his suitcases. He picked up his other one and followed me to my car, chattering about his flight.

"This one lady, she was sitting in the seat in front of me and kept turning around to stare at me like I was the fuckin' Unibomber." I started the car and climbed in, loving the sound of Andy's deep voice. He was wearing only a vest and severely ripped skinny jeans, and he'd gone through the trouble of applying all his warpaint. I chuckled. Andy was straight, yet he probably took longer to get ready than most teenage girls. He clicked his seatbelt and laughed. "You guys have the fuckin' weird cars over here. I feel like we're driving all backwards."

""It's cuz we are, mate. Completely different from the US." I replied, tearing my eyes from the gorgeous man sitting beside me to get onto the freeway. _C'mon, Danny. He doesnt know you're bi. And he's straight, _I said to myself. _Stop acting like such a fucking homo. He's just crashing here for a few days, he's visiting his GIRLFRIEND._ I sighed. Apparently, he had somehow met a girl who lived in the same town I did. She was goregous, by the pictures he showed me. _Lucky bitch._

"Weird, man." Andy said, snapping me out of my mental bitching. We drove down the freeway in a comfortable silence for about twenty minutes. Andy laid his head back and closed his gorgeous blue eyes for a while, giving me an oppurtunity to steal a few (thousand) glances at him. Dear God, he was perfect. After what seemed like no time at all, we pulled off the freeway into town. Andy didn't wake up until I pulled into my driveway.

"C'mon mate. We're here." I opened his door for him and helped him carry his bags inside. He stood close to me as I unlocked my front door, shivering in the freezing winter air.

.:Andy POV:.

I shivered as Danny closed the door behind me. I looked around at his dinky little apartment. Not exactly the house I expected a rockstar to live in, but, whatever.

"Want anything, mate?" Danny asked. I smiled. God, I loved his accent.

"Um, something alcoholic?" I said. "It was a really long flight. "

"Of course." Danny walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a Punched Rockstar and holding it up. I tilted my head questioningly and he flashed me a wicked smile that made my heart race. Then he reached on top of the fridge and pulled down a bottle of vodka. I watched as he opened the Rockstar, poured half of it into a cup, and then filled both the cup and the can with vodka.

"Oh yum." I said as he handed me the cup. He gave me another smile that threatened to make me lose all control, so I busied myself in sipping my drink. _C'mon Andy. He's not into guys._ I told myself. I once again mentally kicked myself for even coming here. The whole story of me coming to see my girlfriend, was all a ploy to come see the beautiful British boy who had stolen my heart 8 months ago at Warped.

"C'mon mate." Danny said, setting down his already empty can. I followed him to his room, my heart racing. _Stop it!_ I mentally yelled at myself._ Nothing's gonna happen! _"You can sleep in here, I'll take the couch." I looked at him, confused. Why was he giving me his bed? "Don't worry, I changed the sheets this morning," he said, smiling.

"You don't gotta give me your bed, man. I don't mind sleeping on the couch." I said. He shook his head.

"Nah, mate, you're the guest. I don't mind. Unless, you'd preffer that I just slept in here with you." he chucked. He was joking, I knew, but the thought of sharing the bed with him made me sweat. I just laughed and took a long sip of my drink.

_This is gonna be an interesting week..._

.:Danny POV:.

~Time Lapse: 2 Days~

Andy and I sat on my couch, watching TV and talking about nothing in particular. The shots of whiskey we had just done were starting to enter my bloodstream and my head was feeling fuzzy.

"Hey, Danny." Andy slurred. He was considerably thinner than me, and the liquor was affecting him quite a bit.

"Yeah, Andy?" I said, turning to him.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night." he said, struggling up off the couch. I stood shakily and offered a hand to him.

"I don't want you falling in the hallway." I said. He took my hand and I pulled him up, slinging my arm around his waist. We stumbled to my room, my heart thundering from his nearness. We stood in the dark, silently, holding on to eachother for stability for a few moments.

"G'night, Danny." Andy mumbled finally. He sat on the edge of my bed, still holding on to one of my hands. I couldn't help but step closer. I could see his perfect, flawless chest in the moonlight streaming through my window. My heart was racing.

"'Night, Andy..." I said softly. I wanted him, badly. I had to leave, before...

Suddenly, he pulled my hand. Hard. Hard enough to make me fall onto him and pin him to the bed. I braced myself on my forearms so I wouldnt smash my face into his, and the next thing I knew I was staring into those amazing blue eyes...

I couldn't help it. I leaned down and kissed him softly. To my suprise, he kissed back. Cautiously, I adjusted myself on top of him and deepened the kiss slightly. After a few moments, I pulled away.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, leaning my forehead against his.

He leaned up and closed the space between our lips. His mouth was hot against mine. He caught my lower lip between his teeth and I allowed myself to groan into his mouth. His hands snaked up my shirt, stroking my back, scratching me, making me shiver. I tangled my hands in his long, black hair and thrust my tongue into his mouth. He felt so good beneath me, and I could feel my control slipping fast.

Suddenly, he flipped me over and pinned me down. He quickly took off my shirt and moved his lips to my throat, stroking down my sides. I bit my lip, attempting to stifle a moan. I tilted my head to the side as he sank his teeth into my throat, and I swore he had drawn blood. I liked it. Within minutes, he had completely stripped me and was nibbling the tiny bit of fat I had just below my bellybutton.

"Andy..." I moaned. He stopped and looked up at me. I wanted him. Now. I wanted to be buried inside of him...

"Yeah?" he growled. His voice was rough and husky, which made me even more insane in my need to fuck him.

"I need you. Now." I commanded. He crawled up beside me and kissed me softly. And then he laid on his stomach. I reached into my dresser drawer and pulled out a condom, practically shredding it open in my desperation to be inside of him. I positioned myself behind him, pressing the head of my dick into his tight hole. _Dear Lord, he's tight._ I took a deep breath, willing some control into my body. I stuck one finger in my mouth, covered it in spit, and then gently eased it into him. He groaned.

"Danny, " he whimpered. I added a second finger, and then a third. I stretched him until I couldn't stand a second longer, and then I once again pressed the head of my cock into him.

"This might hurt, love." I said. He squirmed against me.

"I don't care. Fuck. Me. Now." His voice made me lose whatever control I had left, and I slammed into him as hard as I could. He cried out in pain and I stopped moving immediately.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to hurt you." I said softly. He gulped.

"It's not bad. I'm okay. Just give me a sec." he said.

"Of course, love." I forced myself to hold still for what felt like an eternity until he started to squirm against me again. I grasped his hips and slowly withdrew, then slammed back into him. He squeaked as I hit his sweet spot. I repeated the motion and he moaned, rocking back against me as I slammed into him. I continued to pound him as hard as I could until he started sputtering and sqeaking.

"d-Danny... touch me..." he begged. I let go of one hip and reached around, grabbing his dick and pumping him in time with my thrusts. In a matter of moments, he came, spilling his seed all over my hands and the bed. Tremors rocked his body as I continued to thrust, his mucles clenching around my cock until I came, too. I gave a few more thrusts before collapsing limply on top of him, gasping for air. Slowly, I pulled out of him and pulled off the condom, throwing it to the floor. I'd clean it up later.

I pulled Andy into my arms and kissed his sweaty forehead. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I made a soft trail of kisses down to his lips. I held him close until his breathing slowed and steadied, and then allowed myself to slowly drift asleep. The last conscious though I had was, _that was the best sex I've ever had..._

.:Andy POV:.

I woke up tangled in the sheets on Danny's bed, completely naked. And alone. I stretched an arm out to the empty side of the bed and smiled at the memory of last night. The smile faded fast, though, as I realized exactly what had happened.

"Shit." I whispered to myself. _Had I really seduced Danny last night?_

I had. I had suggested we get drunk, then I'd pulled him down on the bed with me..._ Fuck. He probably thinks you're a fucking weirdo now._ I felt a tear run down my cheek as I realized my fantasy of being with Danny was completely irrelevant. _You'd be lucky if he even talks to you anymore._

"G'morning love." Danny's voice interrupted my mental rage. I looked up, quickly wiping the tears away to see him standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but checkered sweats and holding two plates. "Hungry, mate?"

"Yeah..." I stuttered, avoiding his gaze. He crossed to the side of the bed and set the plates on the nightstand.

"What's this, tears? Don't cry, love," he said softly, sitting on the bed beside me. "What's wrong?"

I looked up at him, shocked that he even cared. I looked at the plates. Penutbutter pancakes. I burst into tears and felt Danny's arms wrap around me.

"I'm s-sorry..." I stuttered. "L-last night... we shouldn't have... I'm sorry." I sobbed into his chest. He looked down into my face. He almost looked... hurt.

"Aye, mate. Just... stupid drunk guys... right?" he sounded choked. "Didn't happen."

I gulped. Why did he sound so hurt? "O-ok... I'm sorry. I know you're not..."

"S'ok." He muttered. He let go of me and sat on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his face with both hands and then handed me a plate. Then he stood and walked out of the room. "I'm in the living room, if you need me."

I sated at the pancakes for what felt like hours, thinking about the amazing man who had stolen my heart. I finally decided. I had to tell him how I felt. If he hated me, then, oh well. I'd find a way to deal with it. But I had to tell him.

I stood up, pulled on a pair of sweats I found on the floor, and made my way to the living room, where Danny sat with a bottle of Jack. He was drinking straight from the bottle and...

... listening to Love Isn't Always Fair.

I stopped as my voice rang through the living room. Danny's eyes were shut and he was singing along.

"You always want the one that you can't have..." he said, his accent making it sound amazing.

"Cuz' love isn't always fair." I finished for him. His eyes snapped open and he turned to look at me.

"Shit, Andy. You scared me, mate." he said, quickly shutting off his sterio. He stood up and staggered over to me. I held him up. Damn, he was already wasted.

"You okay, man?" I asked him. He was looking a little green.

He just laughed. "I'm never okay." I snaked an arm around his waist to hold him up and slowly led him back to his room, laying him on the bed. He stared up at me, half- smiling. I shivered.

"Danny... I need to tell you something... but... I want you to be sober to remember it. So go to sleep, okay? Just sleep this off, and I'll tell you in a bit." I started to leave.

"Andy..." he said in a soft voice. "Stay with me... please?" I turned to look at him. His beautiful eyes were pleading. I crossed the room and crawled into bed with him, telling myself, _he's drunk, he doesn't know what he's saying._ Danny wrapped his arms around me and I sighed, burying my face in his neck and snuggling close. I knew he wouldn't remember this later.

.:Danny's POV:.

I woke up in Andy's arms, the sun blaring through the window and burning me eyes. I groaned and buried my face in Andy's neck, waking him.

"Danny?" he said softly. I just grumbled. Dear God, my head hurt. It was at least 3 pm. I must've been asleep for 5 or 6 hours. "You okay, Danny?"

My stomach churned and I made a run for the bathroom, barely making it to the john to empty my stomach. The liquor burned more coming up than it did going down. I felt Andy's hand on my shoulder, rubbing my back, his deep voice whispering comfort into my ear. I gagged and finally, my stomach stopped heaving. I sat back against the wall, gasping for breath. Andy filled a cup with water from the tap and I gulped it down thirstily.

"You okay now?" he asked, sitting down beside me and putting his arm around my shoulder. I laid my head on his shoulder and nodded. It was dark in the bathroom, wonderfully dark and cool. I sighed and scooted a little closer to him.

"Thanks, mate." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist and cuddling up to him. For a second, I was afraid he would push me away, but I guess he thought I was still a little drunk so he let me. We sat like that in silence for a long time before he finally spoke.

"Danny..." he started. I looked at him and he refused to meet my eyes. "I have to tell you something..."

"Yeah?" I said softly. He took a deep breath.

"I... I like you Danny. A lot. And... not in a friend way." he mumbled. My eyes grew wide and I loosened my grip on his waist. _Andy... liked me? _I pulled away from him completely and stared at him. He folded his hands in his lap and stared at them. I saw tears rimming his eyes, even in the dark. I had to say something... But I didn't know what.

So, I took his face in my hands and kissed him.

.:Andy POV:.

I was numb to everything but the pressure of Danny's lips on mine, holding me in place. Not that I would want to move. His kiss was gentle but promising. I wrapped my arms around him and dragged him to me, my heart soaring. I was faintly aware of the smell of vomit on his breath, and I pulled back slowly.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked. I chuckled softly.

"Your breath smells." I said. He laughed.

"Aye, it bloody well does. I'll brush my teeth." He pulled himself up and went to the sink. I sneaked out of the bathroom and went to his room. I closed his thick curtains, plunging the room into darkness. I made the bed up nice, picked up the clothes on his floor. Then I returned to the bathroom and grabbed Danny from behind.

"Let's go out tonight." whispered in his ear. He smiled and turned around, kissing me.

"Okay." he stared into my eyes, the most adorable smile on his lips. Suddenly, his smile faded. "What about your girlfriend?" he asked. He looked as if he was about to cry. I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Oh... about that... there is no girlfriend. I found that picture on Google. I just... I dunno. I just wanted an excuse to come visit you for a while." I explained. His face returned to that goofy smile and I kissed him.

"Well then, I would love to go out tonight." he replied. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. I backed him up against the wall, kissing him again. He returned the kiss eagerly, and I slid my hands up his back. I pressed my bare chest against his and he tangled his hands in my hair. He pressed his hips into mine and I could feel his dick growing hard. I smiled against his lips and slid my hands down, grabbing his ass and squeezing it. He groaned softly.I left his lips and started to nibble his throat, making him shiver. I slowly kissed a trail down his chest and knelt before him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He groaned as I kissed his belly, nibbled the fluff of his stomach.

I slowly pulled down his sweats and kissed right above his dick. He arched his back a little and I took him in my mouth, sucking gently

"Fuck, Andy," he moaned, bucking his hips. I took him deeper into my mouth and swirled my tongue around his dick. He tangled his hands in my hair and pushed my head down, bucking his hips again. I gagged a little as the head of his dick hit the back of my throat. I dragged my teeth lightly up his dick and he shuddered, pushing my head back down. I started sucking him and he groaned loudly "Andy... I'm gunna... Fuck!" he groaned as he came in my mouth. I swallowed and wiped my lips, pulling his sweats back up and standing up to meet him.

He kissed me passionately and picked me up as if I was weightless, carrying me to his bed. He laid me down and ripped off my sweats. I groaned as he started to suck me off, and then whined in protest when he suddenly stopped.

"Fuck me," he whispered. He laid on his back beside me and pulled me on top of him, wrapping his legs around my waist. I was too desperate to wait to stretch him slowly, I just slammed into him. He moaned loudly. I grabbed his hips and began thrusting into him, pulling out slowly and then slamming back in. He arched his back and I thrust as hard as I could, hitting his prostate and making him cry out. I continued to pound him until he came all over both of us, and I followed quickly.

Panting, I pulled out of him and laid beside him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me softly, pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Danny..." I whispered. He kissed me again.

"Yes, dear?" he asked. I nuzzled his neck and gulped.

"I... I love you..." I whispered, looking up at him. He smiled down at me.

"I love you too." He whispered back. I smiled and kissed. And, with that, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
